


Someday My Prince will Come

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, all fluff, and who can say no to fluff, its fluff, originally from a prompt, then I got asked to write chap 2, they're in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Chap 1 is based on the prompt “I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies” & 2 is a continuation





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies,” Richie said, staring at Eddie with utter astonishment etched on his face. “I mean, who the hell doesn’t like Disney movies? They’re full of overly zealous singing and hot princes!” He looked around the lunch table, appealing to everyone else, who nodded in agreement.

Eddie shrugged, obviously annoyed by the path this conversation had taken. “I just don’t, okay? They’re hokey- people fall in love after meeting like once- or never meeting! And Disney is just a giant money grubbing corporation with an over sized rodent for a spokesperson. What's the point?"

Richie gasped. “Eds, I am personally offended. As someone who thinks of himself as your Disney prince, come to whisk you away from your cruel dragon of a mother by scaling your trellis I can’t believe you would say such a hurtful thing!” He flung a hand to his head dramatically, pretending to be wounded.

Eddie scoffed. “You’re my Disney prince? I think I'll stay in the tower, thanks anyway.”

Stan snorted and Richie shot him a glare before continuing. “No no, this will never do. I insist that we have a movie night and watch them until you properly appreciate them.”

“You mean an indoctrination?” Eddie asked, sipping his milk.

“Exactly!”

The evening was planned. They would go over to Richie’s house and watch everyone’s favorite Disney movie. Bill’s place was their usual hangout but Richie’s parents were at a dentists convention and had agreed to let him have the seven person sleepover. Richie bought a variety of snacks and grabbed all the blankets he could.

Except that on the day of Richie kept getting texts saying the others weren’t coming. Ben had a paper due Monday. Stan was sick. Bev was visiting her aunt. Bill had to watch Georgie. Mike..well, Mike just told Richie that he wasn’t coming and ‘good luck’.

Which left him and Eddie. That was fine with Richie. He liked when it was just him and Eddie, though he wasn’t sure Eddie felt the same. Lately, it felt like Eddie had been treating him differently, more warily, and Richie wasn’t sure why. 

But then, he wasn’t sure what to do with his feelings for Eddie either. He knew he felt differently about Eddie than the others. He wanted to be close to him, pinching his cheeks and holding his hands. He loved the blush that appeared on Eddie’s face when he called him cute. It made Richie want to grab Eddie’s face with his hands and yell over and over again how adorable Eddie was, just to watch his reaction. 

But that was normal right? He wanted to make his friend happy. That was what Richie told himself. That what he was feeling was how friends felt about each other, nothing more.

Still, when the doorbell rang Richie felt his heart leap to his throat. He was nervous as he flung open the door, “Welcome to the Tozier abode!” He said, grinning down at Eddie, who was carrying a sleeping bag and his backpack. 

“Thanks?” Eddie said, waving a quick goodbye to his mom- who was glaring at them from the car- and walking in. “Where’s everyone else? I’m late- my mom was trying to convince me that I had to go to the ER because I sneezed this morning.” He rolled his eyes and Richie laughed, a little too loudly.

“It’s just us my dear old chap!” Richie proclaimed, gesturing to the living room. “It appears that the others are otherwise engaged on this fine evening!”

Eddie looked up at him, skeptical. “Really?”

“What’s the matter? Don’t want to spend the evening with your old pal Richie?” He asked jokingly but, underneath, he was serious. He was worried that Eddie would want to leave if it was only him. What if he didn’t want to spend time with only Richie? What if he had only come because everyone was going to be there?

Eddie shrugged, moving to the living room and putting his stuff down. “I’d rather be here than with my mom.”

“Be still my beating heart.” Richie said, happy that Eddie was staying. 

Eddie looked at him and gave Richie a soft half smile before looking around the room at the snacks. “Wow, you really went all out.”

Richie nodded, slightly embarrassed. “I thought there would be seven of us. But don’t worry Eds, I got milk duds just for you.” He said, pointing to the pile of movie candy.

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie reminded him but Richie saw him look at the candy and smile again. The two didn’t speak for a beat, both unsure what to do next.

“I thought we could make cookies?” Richie said, finally finding some words.

“That sounds like it’ll be a disaster.”

“Probably.” He admitted. “But we only need to add an egg, or something.”

Eddie shrugged. “Okay, let’s make them.”

Eddie was, unsurprisingly, right. They were a complete disaster. Richie had tried to crack the egg in the batter using one hand to impress Eddie and had ended up shattering it, covering his hand in egg and getting the batter in shell. They had to add water and Eddie misread it, pouring in 1 cup instead of ½ cup.

“We can’t eat these.” Eddie said to Richie, who was still trying to fish the rest of the shell out. 

Richie came over and peered in the bowl. “Probably not.” He frowned. This was supposed to be easy and it had turned into a disaster. He looked at Eddie, trying to think of a solution. He was disappointed, he knew how much Eddie liked fresh cookies. His mom never made them for him, complaining that he would get fat if he ate things like that so Eddie only got them with the losers. While Mike and, surprisingly Stan, made the best homemade cookies Richie had thought he could at least handle this.

“You’ve got flour on your cheek.” Eddie said, lifting his hand to Richie’s cheek and gently swiping. Richie flushed bright red as Eddie touched him. He tried to think if Eddie had ever touched him first. It was always Richie who initiated the contact and Eddie would huff and go along with it. “Sorry.” Eddie said quietly, sensing Richie’s discomfort and pulling back.

“No!” He said, a little too loudly, startling Eddie. “No, that was okay.” He looked back down at the bowl, avoiding Eddie’s curious look. “I guess we’ll throw this away.” 

Richie felt a hand on his arm and looked up, seeing that Eddie was smiling reassuringly at him. “I appreciate the effort.” Eddie told him.

A lump formed in Richie’s throat and he could only nod. Eddie whisked the bowl away, throwing it's contents in the trash. Richie watched and decided that maybe the endeavor wasn’t a total disaster after all.

“How about a movie?” Eddie asked after they had cleaned up. “I’m ready to be impressed.”

Richie bobbed his head, leading them back out to the living room. Eddie grabbed a blanket and fell onto the couch. “We were supposed to watch everyone’s favorite but since those losers ditched us we’ll start with mine.” Richie pulled out a DVD of Mulan and Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“That one doesn’t even have a prince, does it?”

Richie shook his head. “But it does have Shang, who is a bi icon.” Eddie cocked his head and Richie waved him off.  “You’ll see.”

Richie hit the lights and joined Eddie on the couch, sitting on the opposite side of him. He was disappointed, normally all the losers would try to fit on one couch, which always lead to Eddie being pressed against Richie, Richie’s arm around him or Eddie in his lap. But he had no excuse to be close to Eddie now.

The movie started and Richie had to resist mouthing along to all the words. At least, until ‘I’ll make a man out of you’, when he couldn't resist belting out the lyrics, making Eddie giggle as he mimed the actions.

“See Eds?” He said, falling back on the couch as the song ended. “How can you not like this?”

Eddie shrugged. “It’s okay, I guess. I like watching it with you.”

Richie felt his heart swell three sizes at the comment and grinned at him. “Aw Eds, you do like me!”

Eddie looked at him, wearing an expression Richie couldn’t place. “Richie, of course I like you. We’re friends.”

“Friends.” Richie repeated. Eddie's response made his stomach clench unhappily. 

They finished the movie and Richie offered Eddie the next pick. Eddie choose Cinderella.

“See Eds? Now that’s a prince. How can you not like that?” Richie said, pointing at Charming as he whisked Cinderella across the dance floor.

“Easy, he’s boring. Dull. No personality because he never needed one.” Eddie quipped. “Who wants that? I would rather have those mice to help with chores.”

“That’s my Spaghetti, choosing mice over romance.” Richie said with a laugh. They finished the movie and popped in Tangled. Halfway through Richie noticed that Eddie was yawning. “Do you want to call it a night?”

Eddie shook his head, moving to be next to Richie. He laid his head on Richie’s shoulder. “No, but I’m going to lean against you. You’re an excellent pillow.”

“Oh- okay.” Richie said, putting a tentative arm around Eddie. Eddie snuggled into him, sighing happily and Richie resisted the urge to stroke his cheek. He settled for putting his head on Eddie's, both leaning into each other. 

The movie ended and Richie knew that Eddie had fallen asleep. Rather than try to move the smaller boy, Richie curled into him, trying to sleep without disturbing him.

When Richie woke up the next morning he was laying down on the couch, Eddie on top of him, still dozing. Richie looked down at him, he looked so peaceful and happy. His arms were around Richie’s waist and he had a leg thrown over his hips. He pushed some of the hair out of Eddie’s face, watching Eddie frown slightly before snuggling in closer.  Richie could have died happy, getting to wake up to this.

Richie knew two things then. One, he definitely liked Disney movies, with or without princes. Two, he definitely had a crush on his best friend and didn’t know how to handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie woke up slowly, his eyelashes fluttering as he yawned. As his eyes opened he glanced around, seeing where he was. He looked at Richie, seeming embarrassed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” 

Richie wanted to tell him that it was fine, he didn’t mind if Eddie stayed close, snuggled next to him all day. He watched Eddie slowly wake up, trying not to stare at the patch of skin that appeared as he stood and stretched. Richie wanted to run his fingers along it, above where Eddie’s pajama pants started. But that would be weird and he’d probably be signing his own death warrant if he tried. 

Instead he shrugged and asked, “Want some breakfast?”

Eddie glance at his watch and shook his head. “I need to get home.” He stood, grabbing the things he had brought and shoving them into a bag. “Thanks for the movie night, I had fun. I might just be a Disney movie convert.” He said, offering Richie a wide smile. 

“Me too.” Richie replied. He wanted to ask if Eddie had had more fun because it was just the two of them or if he wished that the others were there but there was no way to do it without giving up his cards.

He waved Eddie goodbye then fell on his couch, thinking about how the smaller boy had felt in his arms. He didn’t know how he hadn’t realized it before, his feelings for Eddie, because now they hit him like a tidal wave and Richie felt like he was drowning in them. He struggled to stay afloat but, really, it also felt good to give in and admit it. At least to himself. 

But admitting it also meant acknowledging other things. Like that he wouldn’t be able to handle touching Eddie anymore. His casual touches and jokes needed to stop. He’d be trying to read into them, trying to tell if Eddie was leaning into him or if he meant something by his constant mother henning. 

Richie vowed to stop them, at least until this crush passed. He was sure it would. He had liked Bev for a week or so last year, then Mike earlier this year. Stan was probably up next. He could ride this out. It would be fine. It felt like a good plan, no one would get hurt and he’d be spared from the embarrassment of everyone learning about his feelings. 

When he showed up at school on Monday he had to stop himself from throwing an arm around Eddie, instead turning it into a high five for Bill, who looked at him strangely but returned the gesture. He resisted pinching Eddie’s cheeks, or commenting on his new shirt. It was for the best, he reminded himself. It would be back to normal soon.

As the week wore on he realized how often he was next to Eddie, talking to him, teasing him. Now that he was purposely staying away it was obvious how much of his attention Eddie always had. 

Not that Richie wasn’t still watching him when he could. At lunch he’d watch Eddie laugh at Ben’s jokes, tipping his head back and laughing until his cheeks were flush. Richie loved that, how his eyes lit up and how happy he looked. In class, he’d watch Eddie chew on the end of his pencil, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration.  He loved that too, how fully invested Eddie became in everything. 

Richie knew that Eddie noticed the change. He’d look disappointed when Richie stood by Bev and Stan instead of him, or he’d try to walk next to Richie, only for Richie to use his long legs to catch up with someone else. He didn’t like disappointing Eddie but he didn’t see another way to get over this crush. 

“What’s going on with you and Eddie?” Ben asked on Friday afternoon. Richie was walking with him and Mike. They were planning to go to the arcade and then meet up with everyone else at Bill’s for movies later.

“Nothing.” Richie replied quickly, probably too quickly. He was with the observant friends. If he was with Bev and Bill he’d be fine, they wouldn’t notice his lack of eye contact or the tension in his shoulders. But Ben and Mike gave each other a ‘who does this guy think he’s fooling?’ look.

“You’ve been ignoring him all week.” Mike said. “He thinks he did something wrong.”

“He didn’t.” Richie said, trying not to fall into a mumble. 

“Then why are you being weird?” Ben asked. 

Richie sighed and shook his head. “It’s nothing.” He looked at his friends and saw that they were waiting for more of an answer. “I -,” He stopped. He didn’t want to say this, not out loud. It made everything more real. But Ben and Mike were both watching him with sympathetic eyes so he spit it out. “I like him. Like, I  _ like him  _ like him. And I’m trying to avoid him until this passes. That’s all.” 

The two exchanged another look, this one he couldn’t read. “What?” Richie asked, looking from one to the other.

“You should talk to Eddie.” Ben said and Mike nodded firmly.

“About this?” Another nod. “No fucking way. Are you insane?” 

“I think it would be for the best.” Mike said. 

Richie shook his head, “No way. It’ll be fine. Look, I’ll sit by him at the movie night and he’ll know we’re okay. Then I’ll get back to getting over him.” Both looked at him, obviously wanting to say something, but instead they just nodded.

Eddie was late getting to Bill’s, which wasn’t surprising since his mom would try anything to keep him home. Everyone was already set up and Richie patted the spot next to him, “Come on Spaghetti man, come to papa.” 

Eddie scrunched his nose then moved to sit by him. “I thought you wouldn’t want me by you.” Eddie told him, crossing his arms. Richie could tell he was upset. He was acting angry but was probably hurt. Richie felt awful. 

He put an arm around Eddie. “I always want you by me.” He said then cringed, that was too close to the truth. “But I didn’t shower all week, so I didn’t think you’d want the Tozier stench near you.”

“That’s disgusting.” Eddie told him but he seemed to believe Richie. He nuzzled into closer, tucking his legs under him. Richie fought to remember how to breath. He could smell Eddie’s shampoo and soap. He longed to run his fingers through Eddie’s hair, instead settling on tapping them lightly on Eddie’s shoulder. The smaller boy didn’t seem to mind. He put a head on Richie’s shoulder, both listening as their friends debated movie options.

“Richie, you’re with me here, right?” Bill said, looking at them.

Richie hadn't been paying attention to the argument at all. He was too focused on not smelling Eddie’s hair. “I’m with you Big Bill.”

Bev looked at him, shocked. “Richie! Princess Bride is one of your favorites! You’d really rather watch Rambo?” 

“I-” Richie faltered as all his friend’s attentions turned to him. “I’ll watch whatever Eddie wants.” He finally said. 

“Princess bride.” Eddie declared to the cries of joy from some and boos from others. The group settled in, Mike giving them a blanket which Eddie wrapped around them both. It was cozy and perfect. Richie didn’t know how he went a whole week without touching Eddie. Especially now that he was so close. He found himself glancing down at Eddie, admiring how long his eye lashes were and how full his lips were.

Eddie’s hand was resting on his thigh, lightly scratching it. The touch was delicious and almost too much, Richie was torn between wanting him to stop and wanting him to move his hand up. 

Halfway through the movie Eddie did just that, shifting slightly so now his hand was a few inches higher. Eddie probably didn’t notice but to Richie it was a world of difference. His hand was now inches away from his dick and his fingers moved close every time he scratched. Richie felt himself getting hard, something he’d been focusing on not doing all night.

“More popcorn!” He cried out, grabbing the half full bowl and darting out of the room. 

In Bill’s kitchen he popped a bag in the microwave then stood over the sink, trying to catch his breath. He was an idiot for thinking that he could be next to Eddie. He clearly couldn’t handle it, it was too much for him. 

For the first time he wondered if, maybe, this was more than a simple crush. What if this was something bigger? The thought scared him. He could get over a crush. He’d have a harder time falling out of love with Eddie, if that’s what it was. He wanted to groan but the others might hear him so he settled for dropping his head into his hands. 

The popcorn finished and he poured it into a bowl, making a decision as he did so.

Going back downstairs he dropped it between Mike and Stan and stood, “Gotta go home, me ma needs me.” He said, gathering his things. There were a few cries of protest, and a stare or two from Ben and Mike, but Richie was determined. He needed to leave to figure this out.

Once he got home he fell on his bed, trying to cuss out his feelings. This was different than his crush on Bev, which had mostly been because she was the first girl to talk to him. Mike was because he had seen his strong arms lifting hay bales. It had fueled his wet dreams for several weeks. But Eddie was different. When Richie thought about him he thought about how fierce and strong the boy was, how he had stood up to his mom and come out on top. He thought about his biting sense of humor and also how adorable he looked in oversized sweaters. Richie wanted to wrap his arms around Eddie and never let him go.

It was definitely more than a crush. 

Richie had processed most of this when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find a hesitant Eddie on the other side. “I know you don’t want me here.” Eddie said, playing with the cuff of his shirt. “But we should talk.”

Richie nodded, gesturing for him to come in. Eddie stood near the door as Richie closed it, staying there as Richie fell back on his bed.

“I know you hate me now or whatever-” Eddie started, not looking at him.

Richie had to interrupt. “Eds! I don’t hate you! I could never hate you.” 

“You’ve been ignoring me all week. Then tonight, after we actually spent some time together you just disappear.” Eddie said, his voice wavering. 

Richie stood, grabbing Eddie’s face and tilting it up towards his. It broke his heart that Eddie thought he hated him. It was the last thing he wanted.

“Eds, I don’t hate you. I swear. I l-” He stopped, biting off the end of the sentence.

Eddie finally looked up at him, still skeptical. “Then why have you been ignoring me? Ben said that you’d tell me when you were ready but I don’t want to wait.”

Richie thumb brushed Eddie’s cheek. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to lie to Eddie. “I’ve been- going through some stuff.” 

Eddie’s hands came up to Richie’s cheeks. Now they were holding each other’s faces. It probably looked ridiculous but Richie loved how warm Eddie’s hands were on him, and how carefully he splayed his fingers to cover Richie’s cheek and jawline. “Tell me, please.” Eddie was practically begging and Richie hated himself. He hadn’t thought about how his plan would affect Eddie. To him, it looked like Richie had just abandoned him. 

But that didn't mean he was ready to confess his feelings, especially when he had barely figured them out himself. 

Richie shook his head. “I can’t.”

Eddie sighed, dropping his hands and stepping back. “We’re supposed to be friends Richie. At least, I thought we were.” 

He could see Eddie turning to leave and knew if he went out the door things would change. There would be a wedge between them, something they never spoke of but both knew. That scenario seemed much worse than him confessing. 

“That’s the problem.” Richie said and Eddie stopped, turning to look at him. “We’re just friends.” 

“What do you mean? Stan is already your best friend so-”

Richie let out a strangled laugh. “I don’t want to be your friend Eddie. I want-” He faltered. He had Eddie’s full attention now, too late to back out. “I want to take you to the movies, I want to share a milkshake with you, I want to-” his voice got softer. “I want to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want.” He licked his lips, terrified for Eddie’s reaction. The smaller boy seemed shocked but it was Richie who was stunned by his next sentence. 

“So do it.” 

“What?” 

Eddie walked over to Richie, standing purposefully in front of him. “Do it Richie. Kiss me.” Richie didn’t move and Eddie faltered. “Please? Please kiss me.” 

Richie bent down and captured Eddie’s lips in a soft kiss. Eddie’s hands flew to Richie’s hair, holding him there for a beat before releasing him. Richie looked at Eddie, trying to gauge his thoughts and feelings. Eddie was smiling up at him. “That’s why you were weird all week?” 

Richie nodded, his hands finding Eddie’s hips. “I thought I could get over you if I left you alone.”

“And now?” Eddie asked, smiling slightly. 

“Now I know I can’t, ever. And I don’t want to.” 

“Good answer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Chap 1 is also posted in my tumblr prompts. May delete it from there. 
> 
> You can send me prompts [here](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
